Let Me In
by ShellyLove
Summary: Femslash. Daniel has disappeared, thought dead by the SGC. Janet comforts Sam in the only way she can, satisfying her need to feel.


Sam tugged off her jacket, laying it across the back of her sofa and heading toward her bedroom. She tugged off her shoes and mechanically began removing her pressed blue shirt. Her head pounded, sadness flooding her veins. The sound of her doorbell pulled her from thoughts of the funeral she'd just left, grief tugging at her heart as she made her way to the door.

Expecting a delivery of some kind, Sam put on a fake smile and pulled the door open. Doctor Janet Fraiser stood on her doorstep, her dress blues crisp in the sun of the late afternoon. Her hair fell around her shoulders, finally released from its usual bun. Janet smiled softly, her brown eyes searching Sam's as she waited. Sam stepped aside silently, motioning for Janet to come in.

Janet stepped by her, their bodies brushing as Janet made her way to the kitchen. Sam followed, reaching for a bottle of wine and two glasses. Sam handed Janet a glass and hopped up on the counter, her skirt riding up her thighs. Janet moved to stand across from her, leaning against the island in Sam's kitchen, her neatly pressed dress blues wrinkling slightly.

Sam hid her eyes from Janet as she sipped at her wine, the twinge in her chest clawing at her insides. Janet remained quiet, her physician eyes roaming Sam's body as if for injury, but she knew this was something only time could heal. Janet took a sip from her glass, closing her eyes as the bittersweet liquid filled her mouth. Janet opened her eyes as she swallowed, finding Sam's piercing blue eyes on her.

"Sam," Janet began her voice soft as she watched her friend's walls crumble.

Sam shook her head, setting her glass aside her hands gripping the counter on either side of her legs. Janet's eyes could not help but fall upon the creamy skin of Sam's collarbone, following the trail of skin revealed to her until it disappeared beneath her light blue dress shirt.

"Why did this have to happen, Janet?" Sam murmured her head lowered to the floor.

Janet set her glass down and moved closer to Sam, her hands moving to Sam's wrists. Janet waited for Sam to raise her head, a few seconds passed before blue met brown. She peered into Sam's eyes, watching as withheld emotions threatened to escape. Janet felt a tug at her heart, Sam always held everything in. For someone so passionate about life, Sam refused to show it to anyone. Janet saw it, every day in everything she did.

"I don't know, Sam, but I'm here. Not as your doctor, but as your friend. Let me in," Janet took Sam's hands in hers, squeezing them softly.

Janet wanted nothing more than to comfort her dear friend, but something about the blonde was causing her heart to race. Sam needed to feel, and something about the way Janet's eyes were on her had her stomach churning.

It was Sam who moved first, leaning down to place a kiss on Janet's lips, earning a gasp of surprise from the doctor. Janet returned the pressure, her hands moving to Sam's hips. Sam's hands cupped Janet's face, her tongue sliding across Janet's bottom lip. The doctor opened her mouth to the other woman, moaning when their tongues touched.

Sam's body felt feverish, she needed more. Sam spread her legs and tugged Janet between her legs, sighing into Janet's mouth as the doctor's hands moved to the buttons of her half un-buttoned shirt. Janet tugged the shirt from Sam's body, dropping it to the floor before running her hands over Sam's toned stomach. Sam sighed as Janet all but pulled her from the counter, her bare feet meeting the cold hardwood of her kitchen. Janet backed her against the counter, her lips and teeth on Sam's neck. Sam's hands moved to Janet's blue jacket, tugging it from her shoulders and tossing it to the floor.

"I just had that dry cleaned," Janet murmured, biting down on Sam's neck turning her laugh into a moan.

Sam's hands roamed over Janet's body as the smaller woman continued to nip at her collarbone. Sam gripped Janet's ass, pressing the doctor against her body earning a moan from the woman in her arms. Sam captured her lips once more. Kissing Janet was anything but soft; it was fierce as though satisfying a need deep within her soul. Janet's hands had been teasing the skin beneath Sam's skirt, but they journeyed upward to cup Sam's lace covered breasts. Sam moaned into Janet's mouth, her tongue moving against hers in earnest.

Sam pushed off the counter, effectively pinning Janet against the island knocking over Janet's half-filled glass of wine. Red wine flowed over the island, dripping off the counter, soaking the back of Janet's shirt and skirt. Neither woman stopped as the sound of shattering glass filled the kitchen. Sam removed Janet's shirt, tossing the wine stained garment to the floor. Sam's hands traveled up Janet's round hips, to her torso before removing her black lace bra and tossing it aside. Janet moaned loudly when Sam took a nipple in her mouth, her hands tangling in Sam's short blond hair.

Sam paid equal attention to both breasts, before trailing kisses up Janet's chest and neck to her lips. Sam moved her hands around Janet's waist to the zipper of her skirt, lowering the navy blue material to the ground. Janet kicked off her shoes and the skirt as Sam stood, her hand trailing up Janet's thigh to her black lace panties, teasing the skin just under the waistband. Janet moaned, she was wet and she yearned for Sam's touch.

Sam watched Janet's eyes close as her hand disappeared into Janet's panties. Sam's fingers rubbed Janet's wet sex, spreading her arousal as Janet moaned.

"You're wet for me, Janet," Sam murmured, trailing her tongue over Janet's nipples.

Sam kissed Janet's neck as she slipped a finger inside Janet, rewarded with a loud moan. Janet's eyes opened, her hands removed Sam's skirt before running her hands over Sam's slim hips. Janet sighed, her hips moving against Sam's hand as Sam slipped another finger inside her folds. Janet pulled Sam's lips to hers, kissing her hard. Janet's abdomen burned, flaring as Sam's fingers stroked her walls bringing her closer, higher. Sam's thumb moved to Janet's clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves into time with her fingers. Janet's hands fist Sam's hair as she came moaning Sam's name against her lips.

Sam allowed Janet to take over their kiss, the doctor slowing her lips and tongue to a sensual crawl, leaving Sam breathless when she pulled away.

"I think we should move this to the bedroom, it's my turn," Janet whispered, pulling Sam's hand from her underwear and pulling her through the messy kitchen.

Sam followed Janet down the hall, their hands interlaced as they stepped into Sam's dark bedroom. Sam watched as Janet removed her panties, her blue eyes hungrily watching as Janet tossed them aside. Janet moved toward Sam, her hands making quick work of Sam's bra and panties. Sam moaned when Janet cupped her, teasing her clit as she kissed Sam's neck. Sam was wet; her arousal almost trickling down her thighs from Janet's teasing hands.

"Lie down," Janet ordered, her eyes almost black in the dark.

Sam moved to the bed, her body aching to be touched by the doctor. The need filled her, stretched her body until the worry and pain of loss was pushed to the back of her mind.  
>Janet stood by the bed as Sam settled onto the clean sheets, raised up on her elbows waiting. Janet's hands trailed over her body, her eyes never leaving Sam's. Her slim hands moved across her skin, nails scraping across her nipples. Sam watched, transfixed at the woman before her. Janet sighed, throwing her head back as her hand trailed down her stomach to the apex of her thighs. Her fingers rubbed her swollen heat, her eyes meeting Sam's in the darkness.<p>

Sam itched to touch her, kiss her, anything. She knew this was Janet's show, and she endured the teasing as long as she could until a soft moan escaped her as Janet sucked her arousal from her fingers. Janet smiled sexily, climbing onto the bed, pushing Sam's thighs apart. Sam's eyes closed as Janet kissed her way down Sam's right thigh. Sam cried out as Janet bit down hard on her inner thigh, before soothing the pain with her tongue.

"Fuck," Sam moaned, fisting the doctor's hair as Janet's tongue teased her clit.

Sam's entire body shook as Janet roughly plunged two fingers into Sam's wet heat, stretching her. Janet's fingers drove into Sam hard, her tongue working her clit as Sam tugged at Janet's hair, her hips moving against Janet's tongue. Janet's brown eyes watched as Sam's eyes fluttered shut, her body collapsing onto the bed under the doctor's ministrations. Her back arched as she came, Janet's name a breathy whisper on her parted lips.

Janet crawled up Sam's body as she came down, kissing her stomach and chest. Sam's eyes closed as Janet lay down beside her, tangling their legs together. Janet watched as the stress and worry of Daniel's disappearance poured out of her. Sam looked down at Janet, a small smile creeping across her face. A content look appeared on Janet's face before Sam kissed her softly, a mere brushing of lips. Janet deepened the kiss, her arm wrapping around Sam's waist her fingers teasing the skin of her side.

Sam broke the kiss, whispering "Maybe we should clean the kitchen."

Janet merely murmured, "Later."

Sam complied, her lips melding against Janet's once more. Janet straddled Sam, interlacing their fingers as the kiss grew hotter. Janet moaned, moving her hips against Sam. Janet kissed her way down Sam's neck, nipping at her shoulder as Sam reached towards her nightstand. Janet watched out of the corner of her eye as Sam pulled something from the drawer, a vibrator.

"Sam," Janet moaned, her lips tugging at Sam's earlobe.

Sam smiled; her eyes closing as her lips met Janet's once more, losing herself in the care of her doctor's hands.


End file.
